JongKey in Pos Ronda
by piscesaurus
Summary: Key benci malam Jumat Kliwon. Padahal malam nanti dia harus ronda bareng Jonghyun. Lalu bagaimana jadinya?/ AU/ Jonghyun&Key SHINee/ a bit humor, review?


**JongKey in Pos Ronda**

**skysunsets**©2010

**T-rated**

**Humor**

**Jonghyun-Key SHINee**

**Warning:**

Jayus. Abal. Garing. No flame.

.

Cerita lama yang pernah dipublish di sebuah web fanfic dan ingin dibagi lagi terhadap penghuni-penghuni di rumah baru saya :)

.

Here is the story..

.

Malem Jumat Kliwon. Malem yang paling Key benci seumur hidupnya, karena kata engkongnya dulu, di malem itu setan-setan pada gentayangan, sebut saja mbak Kuntil yang ngerebonding rambut dan mas genderuwo yang mendadak bencong. Ditambah dengan trauma masa kecil Key yang pernah ditemenin sama tuyul tidurnya. Dua hal itu sudah menjadi alasan baku bagi seorang Key Sutarjo untuk membenci malam Jumat Kliwon.

Hari itu Key lagi asyik-asyiknya baca buku di perpustakaan ketika tiba-tiba Jonghyun –classmate sekaligus tetangga Key – datang menghampirinya.

"Woy! Pulang yok!" Ajak Jonghyun sambil menggebrak meja didepan Key.

"Masya Allah. Ya gak usah pukul meja gitu dong, Jong!" Bentak Key membuat Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Heheh ya maaf, kebiasaan." Balas Jonghyun.

"Pulang yok!" Ajak Jonghyun sekali lagi. "Hmm," Key memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas sampingnya.

"Eh, entaran kerumah Heechul dulu gimana?" Tawar Jjong yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Key. "Ngapain?"

"Ngambil jadwal ronda yang baru." Key ngangguk ngerti dan mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kerumah Heechul yang ada didepan perumahan Tegal. Selama diperjalanan, seperti biasa Jonghyun mengeluarkan aksi tebar pesona, entah sama tante-tante jablay atau sama nenek-nenek janda. Key mah cuma bisa manyun sambil baca komik Naruto.

Sesampainya dirumah Heechul, Key langsung dudukin badannya di kursi rotan yang emang biasanya dipake Heechul buat nge-homepage. Sedangkan Jjong, sibuk nggedorin pintu Heechul yang enggak dibuka-buka juga sama si tuan rumah.

"Kenapa sih, Jong?" Tanya Key sambil noleh ke samping mandangin Jonghyun yang enggak berhenti ngadu tangannya sama si pintu.

"Ini bang Heechul gak mau bukain pintu."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok manusia dengan ambut panjang sepantat pake masker putih yang bikin Key langsung njerit takut.

"Huaaa! Hantuuu!" Teriak Key langsung lari ninggalin Jjong dan Heechul yang kebingungan. "Kenapa sih tuh anak?" Tanya Heechul sambil mainin rambutnya. "Udahlah bang diemin aja. Ngomong-ngomong mana nih bang jadwal ronda yang baru?" Heechul ngeluarin sebuah kertas dari balik rambutnya. "Nih, lo dapet jadwal malem ini kayaknya." Jelas si Heechul. Jjong ngangguk dan segera go out dari rumah Heechul yang katanya mau dipake buat arisan GengAB semacam, HongKiss, Yesun, dll. Sebenernya sih Jjong enggak go out dari rumah Heechul, dia didepak sama si Heechul gara-gara bikin pintu rumahnya hampir jebol.

.

.

Key sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut dengan gambar Barbie. Didalem selimut itu kegiatan yang dilakuin Key sangatlah tidak terduga. Yaiyalah, masak seorang yang ketakutan sempet-sempetnya ngebuka facebook buat ngupload foto? Apabaelah author cuma bisa geleng-geleng dugem.

Ketika lagi asik-asiknya ngupload foto tiba-tiba munculah sebuah hal yang bikin jantung Key nge-sprint 400kali. Hape dia bunyi.

"Halo!" Sapa Key yang lebih mirip kayak ngebentak. "Heh, kita ngerondanya ntar malem loh." Key mengangguk dan segera meralat menjadi jawaban ya.

"Ntar jangan lupa bawa laptop yang ada webcam-nya yah? Upload youtube.."

"Oke deh, Jjong."

Setelah lama bertelpontelpon ria, Key mulai mengantuk. Dia milih tidur daripada nanti malem dia ketiduran di pos ronda terus disuruh ngeronda seminggu full sama pak RT.

.

.

Key sudah mencharge batere laptopnya sampe full, udah bawa modem flash, udah bawa senter, udah bawa iPad, udah bawa walkman, udah bawa sarung, udah bawa cemilan, udah bawa duit, udah bawa KTP, dan udah bikin author nanya Key mau ngeronda atau mau pindahan?

Dengan pakaian kaos oblong, celana sport pendek, sarung di sampirin dipundak, pake peci, (ini sebenernya mau ngadain syukuran atau mau ngeronda sih? Author makin binundh-_-) Key keluar dari rumahnya dengan watados. Hanya perlu waktu yang singkat bagi seorang Key untuk pergi ke pos ronda karena jaraknya hanya 2 rumah dari rumahnya. Selama diperjalanan dia gak begitu takut sih tapi, ya dia masih agak merinding juga karena keadaan komplek perumahan yang sepi anjir, untungnya dia udah nyumpelin telinganya pake walkman yang sekarang lagi muter lagu bang Rhoma – Judi.

"Judi.. wuetuetuweet.. judi itu dosaa… eyayaya" Lantun si Key sambil terus berjalan menuju pos ronda yang kok gak nyampe-nyampe ya?, batin si Key bingung. Karena puncak ketakutan Key sudah mencapai batas dia milih lari sekenceng mungkin, secepat mungkin agar bisa bertemu abang Jeha tercinta.

"Hah.. hah.." Desah si Key sesampainya di pos ronda. Jjong noleh kebelakang dan mendapati Key lagi megangin lutut sambil ngatur nafas.

"Kenapa Key? Dikejar setan?" Tanya Jjong asal. "Enggak!" Balas Key ketus. "Yaudah yok bikin videonya keburu jam ronda ngeganggu acara kita." Key ngangguk dan ngeluarin sebuah laptop yang udah sering dimasukin gambar XXX sama si doi demi kepuasan /plak.

"Oke. Mulai!" Key mengaktifkan webcamnya dan memulai acara koplaknya bareng Jonghyun.

"Dasar kau key-ong rakun, baru kenal eh sok nyinggung.. ngomong gak sopan santun, kau angap aku cak-kangkung.." Key dan Jjong asik nge-lipsync lagunya Jupe feat Depe. Tiba-tiba baru aja mereka mau nyelesain lagu, Jjong bilang kebelet pipis. Yaudah deh terpaksa di pause dulu acaranya.

"Eh, selagi gue di wc lo upload video kita yang lain ya!" Pesan Jjong sambil ngibrit ke wc. Key yang udah nyolokin flash langsung go to internet. Dibukanya akun youtube-nya dan di upload-lah viedo biadap mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba ekor mata Key ngelihat bayangan hitam melewati pos ronda. Key cepat-cepat menoleh kesamping. Dilihatnya tidak ada siapapun yang lewat. Dia melanjutkan acara uploadnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara teriakan maling. Karena Jjong belum balik-balik juga, Key bertindak sendirian. Dia berlari kearah suara dan saat dia menyadari tempat ia datangi, dia langsung berjinggit ngeri. Gimana enggak? Ada gitu orang yang kemalingan dikuburan?

Key mengelus bulu kuduknya yang berdiri ditengkuknya. Dia memutar badannya balik untuk menuju ke pos ronda sebelum dia bingung ini dia ada dikuburan mana karena setahunya di perumahan Tegal gak ada komplek kuburan yang disediakan pak RT maupun pak RW. Hal itu bener-bener bikin Key mau nangis sekarang ketika dia merasa ada seseuatu yang mendekatinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, mas?" Key noleh kebelakang dan..

"HUAA POCOOOONGG!" Key langsung ngambil langkah seribu buat nyelametin diri. Tapi baru aja dia balikin kepala kedepan dia ngelihat pocong lagi, tapi yang ini pake kain batik, "WOLAAH MAS E BADHE TEN PUNDI? HIHIHI.."

Key lari lagi, lari dan lari sampe dia denger ada orkerstra yang nyanyiin lagu 9 bidadari, Run Run Run. Di langsung menuju kearah suara dan ssampainya disana..

"HUA POCONG LAGI! TAPI KOK PAKE BIKINI? HUAAA!" Teriak Key bingung sambil ngelanjutin larinya sementara si 9 pocong tadi cuma bisa ngibasin kain kafan yang cuma nutupin kepalanya doang sambil berceletuk ria, salah satunya begini, "Ih, kita cantik-cantik gini dikatain babi." Heh author juga gak tahu kenapa tuh pocong bisa sampe ngomong babi padahal dia dikatain pake bikini. Oh iya baru inget pocongkan disumpelin telinganya makanya budeg.

Key berlari hingga dia enggak tahu dia dimana, yang dia tahu dia kayak ngelihat sebuah pos ronda. Dia nyoba kesana dan dilihatnya laptop dengan colokan flash masih nancep di segera duduk disitu sambil ngelus dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa saya ketemu pocong banyak banget. Untung udah nyampe di pos ronda." Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat dia memutarkan kepalanya dilihatnya sebuah wajah tengah menyeringai menatap kearahnya, "HUAAA POCOOONG LAGI." Dan Key pun pingsan. Semetara itu si pocong yang sakit hati langsung bikin tweet di akun twitternya.

pocongnarsis: Kenapa orang-orang takut sama gue, apa karena gue gak punya tangan? Apa karena muka gue yang jelek? Jujur ini bener-bener, dalem. D-A-L-E-M. #brb #deleteaccount

.

.

Jonghyun ngegamparin pipi Key yang dari tadi malem enggak bangun-bangun malah asik tidur. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian orang yang ditabokin pipinya pun terbangun.

"Udah bangun? Nih minum dulu." Ucap si Jjong sambil nyerahin segelas air putih. Key nerima tuh gelas dan diminumnya sampe abis.

"Lo kenapa sih Key? Gue suruh ngupload video malah tidur." Key menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku enggak tidur kemaren aku dikejer sama pocong. Panjanglah ceitanya. Terus intinya aku pingsan." Jjong mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemaren malem apaan ya?" Tanya Key.

"Malem Jumat Kliwon. Kenapa?"

"HUAA PANTESAN AKU NGELIHAT POCONG."

"Emang gimana mukanya?"

"Ya gitulah males nginget inget."

"Kayak gini bukan?" Jjong tiba-tiba berubah jadi si pak pocong yang kemaren dilihat Key dan oke, Key pingsan lagi dan lockets berduka. Apabaelah.

"Key, Key, lo kenapa sih? Woy! Key! Andwaeee!" Jjong memeluk badan Key lekat-lekat tapi saat Jjong membuka matanya..

"HUA INI POCONG MANA!" Dia melihat Key yang sedari tadi dia peluk berubah menjadi pocong. Si pocong cuma bisa senyum-senyum najis abis dipeluk sama cowok ganteng.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N**: waha, ini cerita yang sudah pernah saya publish dan pengen saya re-share di web ini :") maaf ya kalo ceritanya abal. Seriusan enggak saya edit kecuali bagian pocongnarsis itu waks. Keinget pula gimana saya ngampet pipis dan selalu lirik kamar keluarga, takut-takut pada enggak di tempat dan tinggalah saya sendiri-_-

Oh ya dulu saya pernah publish tapi pake author-name istrinya Eunhyuk xD ada yang ingat saya? Whihi~

Oke, so.. boleh minta **review**? :) terimakasih!


End file.
